


Sabriel Poetry

by FreakyFox1128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFox1128/pseuds/FreakyFox1128
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	Sabriel Poetry

He never meant to be so bad  
He only wanted to help  
But years spent with human gods  
Have tarnished his halo  
And stained his wings.

He tried to teach you an important lesson  
So you wouldn’t end everything  
But childhood codependency  
Made that lesson muddled.

He wanted you to accept destiny  
He wanted you to play your role  
But you did not want to  
And who could blame you  
Saying yes to the devil was a damnation all on its own.

He finally took a stand  
Against a brother who would not see reason  
For the man he did not mean to fall for  
That eventually led to his end.


End file.
